


선 (distance)

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when i try to take one step towards you / you take two steps back
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	선 (distance)

miu hadn't been herself recently; she had been extremely quiet. it was almost like she was anxious; like she had something to say but didn't want to say it. kaede was concerned as miu refused to say much, other than greetings and goodbyes. she couldn't ask what was wrong (she tried, but again, miu didn't say much). it felt like there was a line between the two that had just appeared once miu went quiet. it was obvious, no matter how much kaede ignored it.

kaede was worried that it was her that was making miu so quiet. was she too overbearing with how much she cared? did it seem like she was too nice? she just wanted miu to know that she was there for her-- that she loved her. miu wasn't talking to her, wasn't even looking her in the eyes anymore. hell, miu started to sleep on the couch instead of sharing a bed with kaede. 

but she knew better than to think it was her fault, even if it felt like it was. miu had pushed her away on her own terms and kaede just had to wait to see what happens. it was miu that had to tell her what the problem was. kaede was afraid that she would lose miu; she loved miu with her whole heart, even if she was a bitch at times. 

she said good night to miu and cried herself to sleep, she was worried and afraid and sad. her heart was burning up with all of these feelings. she didn't want to wake up to find that miu had left in the night. she felt like that would happen every night, after she went to sleep. she didn't know what she should do-- she couldn't figure out how to make her talk to her again. what could she do anyway?

she didn't like how she felt all alone.


End file.
